


Day 15 - Your Favorite Season

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: The summer heat is blasting in Paris so the boys go get some ice cream together.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Day 15 - Your Favorite Season

“It’s so hot,” Nathaniel whined, sliding down the bench they were seated at.

“Well, it  _ is _ summer.”

“And I will complain about that,” The artist mumbled.

Marc softly pet Nathaniel’s head while the redhead grumbled about the heat under his breath. “If you want, we could go get ice cream or something.”

“ _ Please _ .”

\---

The two boys walked out of the ice cream parlor, hand in hand. In Marc’s unoccupied hand, he held a rainbow sherbet scoop on a cone, while Nathaniel was casually licking at a popsicle in his own hand.

"Do you think if I eat this entire thing at once, I won't be hot anymore?" Nathaniel mused, eyeing his treat.

"No, that's just how you get brain freeze," Marc said light-heartedly, although he was worried his boyfriend was actually going to do it. But that was probably him being a worrywart, right?

"I'm gonna do it."

And all of his worries were suddenly justified.

"Nathaniel, no-" 

Marc's voice died off as he watched his boyfriend shove the entire popsicle down his throat. Instead of a coherent statement, a wheeze escaped Marc. Nathaniel stared at him, with that damn popsicle still in his throat. (And wouldn't it be nice if it were something else- NO! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER MARC!) 

The artist somehow smirked around the object in his mouth before removing it entirely. "You looking at something, babe?"

Marc went to respond, but his voice betrayed him, instead making a high-pitched squeak that lasted for a good five seconds. Nathaniel giggled, licking the popsicle again, the little shit. He knew  _ exactly  _ what he was doing. 

Nathaniel released Marc's hand from his grip, hand flying up to grab his hoodie and yank him down, "Hey, what do you say, after we finish our ice cream, we head back to my place." The next statement was practically purred out.

"I can show you exactly what else can fit in my mouth."

Marc swallowed the lump in the throat, before quickly going to finish his ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
